


Rest

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Can also be read as gen, Canon Compliant, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: If Qui-Gon had to describe Obi-Wan in one word, it would be resilient.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober day 25 prompt "resilience". I wrote this stupidly quickly so apologies if it's terrible!

If Qui-Gon had to describe Obi-Wan in one word, it would be resilient.

He personifies the quality, persevering through hardships that would cripple any other person, and all the while remaining the fundamentally good person he is.

If Qui-Gon had to describe how he felt about Obi-Wan in one word, it would be proud.

There has not been one moment in his life where he wasn’t proud of Obi-Wan. And that remained true even in death.

Now he watches Obi-Wan from the force. Sees him train Anakin to the best of his ability, watches in despair as the war unfolds, as it falls heavy on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and aches as he sees those shoulders curve and bow under the heavy burden, but somehow still never buckle.

He stays with Obi-Wan, always there but forever out of reach.

\--

There were too many things he wanted to say to Obi-Wan on Mortis. The first time he was able to speak to him in too many years and he was overwhelmed by the words that wanted to spill from his mouth. He’s too proud to say he panicked, but deep down he knows the truth.

He could see the cogs turning in Obi-Wan’s head, the unhappy tilt to his mouth, the hurt in his eyes as the first thing out of his mouth was a stupid question about Anakin. But Obi-Wan, fundamentally good to the core, took it in his stride.

Qui-Gon only wished he didn’t have to.

When the Republic came to its knees, when Anakin fell, Qui-Gon could only watch in horror as Yoda told Obi-Wan he would have to kill his own apprentice. As Obi-Wan cut him down and then hesitated at the final blow.

He waited for the moment. The moment he was sure was coming. When Obi-Wan would finally break and collapse under the weight of each hardship he had endured.

But it still did not come.

Even as Padme faded from life, leaving Obi-Wan alone with the children of his apprentice, his...brother, Obi-Wan stood strong.

\--

On Tattoine, Luke nestled in his arms, he watched as Obi-Wan took a breath. Two. As he took a moment to watch the suns set in tranquil silence, the heat of the desert slipping away.

Even though he knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t feel it, he laid a comforting hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, passing what strength he could to him.

Obi-Wan’s head bowed and his shoulder shook under his hand for a brief moment, and when he re-emerged, jaw set, Qui-Gon saw that resilience shine from his eyes still.

\--

Isolated for so many years, a lone sentinel guarding over Luke, Qui-Gon worked to strengthen his connection to the force. Obi-Wan has never been alone, and as long as Qui-Gon has his way, he never will be.

When he finally succeeds, when the hair at Obi-Wan’s temples has begun to grey and speckles are appearing in his beard, he sees that resilience in Obi-Wan crumble as he falls into Qui-Gon’s translucent embrace.

Obi-Wan has been resilient on his own for too long. Now it is Obi-Wan’s turn to be protected, for Qui-Gon to take the burden off those bowed shoulders.

So that, at least for a little while, Obi-Wan can rest.


End file.
